


Klainanigans!Kurt Can Be A Brat

by Ellie226



Series: Klainanigans! [16]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, Multi, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:10:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie226/pseuds/Ellie226
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody is having a bad day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Klainanigans!Kurt Can Be A Brat

Kurt had a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day. He wasn’t really sure why; he just knew that he was in a mood. 

So, when he came out to Daddy’s angel in the naughty spot, he couldn’t help but poke just a little bit. Kurt knew that Blaine hated time out, and Daddy was nowhere to be seen.

“Hey,” he murmured, walking nearby so Blaine could hear him. Kurt figured that Daddy had to be somewhere since he’d left Blaine here. “Wha’ did ya do wrong? Hmmm?”

Blaine sniffled, trying to sit still. Kurt could tell from the way he was shifting that he’d gotten spanked before being sent to time out.

“Ooooh! You got smacked and time out? Guess somebody’s being a naughty little monkey today,” he teased.

“Go ‘way,” Blaine whispered. He’d already had Daddy reset the clock twice, and he’d gotten more than a smack on his way to the corner. Time out after not quite a full spanking was hard for anyone to sit still for.

“Blaine’s bein’ bad!” Kurt said in a sing song tone, taking care to still whisper, “Blaine’s bein’ bad!”

“Go ‘way,” Blaine said, voice slightly louder than he intended.

“Blaine, knock it off. I don’t see why every time out with you has to be like this,” Daddy called from the bedroom, where he was trying to clean up.

“But Kurt-” Blaine tried to explain.

Kurt cut him off, “I was just tellin’ him Daddy! I sayed he only had to sit still, and then time out was over.” 

“That’s not-”

Daddy came out then, walking directly to the corner. “Blaine! Riley! Anderson! Should I have to come out and tell you three times to be quiet?”

“No sir, but-”

“No buts! You’re going to end up being in time out until you’re 30 if you don’t chill out and get it over with monkey. And Kurt,” Daddy turned to look at his other boy, “I know you’re trying to help, but just get me if Blaine’s misbehaving. Okay?”

Kurt nodded solemnly, “‘k Daddy. Sorry.”

Daddy walked over to him, pulling him into a hug. “It’s not a big deal baby. Just a reminder. How was your day?”

“Daddy!” Blaine said, loud and tearful. This wasn’t fair! Kurt was getting him in trouble on purpose! 

Noah turned to look at Blaine, who had turned around entirely in time out and was staring at him with wide, tear filled eyes. “Blaine,” Daddy said, clearly frustrated but trying to remain calm, “Stop. Talking. Turn around. Please monkey.” 

Turning back around, Blaine pulled his feet up onto the chair, resting his head on his knees and finally giving into the tears that had been waiting since Daddy caught him being naughty. 

Blaine knew he shouldn’t have been jumping on the bed, but when he tried to help Daddy fix the messed up bedroom, he’d instead gotten sent to time out, which was the worst. Then, Kurt came home and was making fun of him, and Daddy was acting like it was Blaine’s fault!

Daddy sighed. Blaine cried so damn easily when it came to Daddy reprimanding him, and Daddy knew that meant he needed to be a little gentler. But it had been over half an hour already in time out, and Noah just wanted Blaine to sit still for a measly 19 minutes.

Going over to the time out chair, Noah knelt beside Blaine. Putting one hand on the boy’s shoulder, he tried to comfort him. “I know that time out is no fun monkey, but when you break the rules, there has to be a punishment. Just be a good boy for Daddy, and then you can come out. Will you do that for me?”

Blaine kept crying, not looking at Noah as he tried to explain. “No, but Daddy-”

“Blaine! Do you tell me no?” Noah was incredulous. Blaine was normally so sweet and biddable. He could be stubborn at times, but only when he felt like Daddy was genuinely wrong. Not just to get out of punishment that he knew he deserved.

“Daaaaadddddddyyyyyy,” Blaine whined, frustrated. “But Kurt-”

“Enough,” Daddy stood up, towering over Blaine in the time out chair. “You sit there. You sit still. You stop talking. If I have to tell you again, then it’s going to be time for pajamas and bed. Do you understand me?”

Blaine nodded, keeping his face pressed to his knees. He cried a little bit louder. Being in time out because he’d been jumping on the bed sucked, but he knew it was fair. But getting into trouble while Kurt got to go and prob’ly cuddle with Daddy without Blaine? When Kurt was being mean? That was not fair, and Daddy wasn’t listening.

Daddy gave Kurt another kiss and a bit of a cuddle, but he had to finish picking up the mess in the bedroom. Blaine really needed to quit bouncing around on the furniture.

While Daddy was busy, Kurt went and flopped on the couch. Picking up Boofus, he made the sloth dance. “Ha ha ha ha ha,” he sang, “Somebody’s in trou-ble.”

Blaine sat, biting at his lip. Daddy said to stay in time out. He could behave himself. He could.

Kurt upped the ante. “I bet Daddy’s going to come out and cuddle with me on the couch now. Too bad you can’t join us.”

That was it. Blaine hadn’t had a good day either. He’d gotten a test back, and he hadn’t done as well as he had thought he would. He’d talked to his dad on the phone, and his parents were still insisting that he stick with the stupid plan to become a pharmacist. Which he hated.

Unlike Kurt, Blaine had opted to make himself feel better by doing something that was admittedly naughty, but relatively harmless. When he got home to the empty apartment, he had turned on the radio. He really wanted some snuggles and Daddy to tell him that Kurt and Daddy loved him no matter what, but he was by himself. By the time Daddy got there, Blaine was bouncing around on the bed, laughing and singing.

He’d smiled at Daddy, trying to convince him to jump on the bed, but Daddy was mad. Blaine knew he wasn’t really ‘posed to jump on the bed, but it was hard to ‘member that sometimes. ‘specially if he was singing and dancing.

And maybe Daddy had this discussion with Blaine lots and lots lately. And yes, the bedroom was kind of a mess from Blaine. So he hadn’t ‘zactly had a conversation with Blaine about jumping on the bed this time.

Instead, he grabbed Blaine’s arm and swung him down from the bed. Applying his hand to Blaine’s backside a dozen times, he released Blaine in the direction of the living room with an order to go straight to time out.

Blaine hadn’t argued, going quickly to time out. Once Daddy had started swatting him, he remembered that jumping on the bed was bad. It was just hard to remember all the rules all the time.

As he had sat in time out thinking about this, he’d tried to ‘pologize. “Daddy?” he called.

“Sit still and stop talking,” Noah hollered from the bedroom. He’d had his own rough day, and he wasn’t feeling particularly forgiving about this latest problem with Blaine. It had been way too many discussions about it. “I’m restarting your time.”

“But Daddy!” Blaine argued, “I wanted to tell-”

Daddy came out of the bedroom, glaring at Blaine then, “Blaine Riley Anderson, I’ve had enough of this argument with you. You sit still and finish your time out, or we’re going to have some problems.”

Blaine nodded, trying to sit still. It was hard; his butt hurt! But he was going to be a good boy so that he could come out of time out. Daddy was mad now, but he’d be okay after Blaine apologized. Blaine reminded himself; Daddy said that after the punishment was over, nobody was upset anymore. 

He kept reminding himself of these things, but as he thought, he began to wiggle again. He was sore, and the chair was hard. When Daddy came through the living room and found Blaine staring up at the ceiling and softly humming, he reset the clock again.

This time, Blaine was going to behave. He just kept thinking about sitting still and not making any noises. That was when Kurt walked in.

Blaine really wanted to behave; he did. But when Kurt started teasing and saying that Daddy was going to cuddle with him while Blaine was in time out, it was just too much.

Kurt didn’t even see it coming. Blaine was normally so gentle; Kurt had no idea that his boyfriend could be so fast. Before he even realized Blaine had gotten up, Kurt found himself pinned to the couch, and Blaine was hitting him with Boofus!

Kurt yelped in surprise as the sloth smacked into his face and shoulders. Blaine was drowning him out by yelling.

“SHUT UP! SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP! WHY’RE YOU ALWAYS SO MEAN????????”

Before Blaine could continue, Daddy had made it to the living room and grabbed him. Noah pulled Blaine off of Kurt, then dragged the still furiously shrieking boy over to the nearest chair. Dropping him into it, Daddy stood directly in front of him so he couldn’t move.

“Stay,” he ordered, pointing a finger at Blaine’s face. Daddy was quiet, but he sounded absolutely furious.

Blaine shrunk back into the chair, then burst into tears while he watched Daddy walk over to where Kurt was. After Daddy checked Kurt over carefully (he was more shocked than anything, thankfully Boofus was pretty soft), Daddy turned back to look at Blaine.

“What was that all about?”

Daddy sounded a bit calmer now, but all Blaine would say was sorry. Turning to look at Kurt, Daddy raised an eyebrow.

Kurt was no longer feeling quite so good about teasing Blaine. He bit his lip, then shrugged. That didn’t go over well.

“Kurt, answer the question.”

“Blaine hitted me,” Kurt blurted out. He felt bad that Blaine was upset now, but hitting was not allowed! And Kurt certainly wasn’t going to get spanked because Blaine hit him.

“I saw that,” Daddy said slowly. Something was not right here. Noah could tell. “Why?”

“I dunno!” Kurt said defensively. “He just went crazy and started smacking me!”

Daddy sat on the couch heavily, looking at Kurt. Blaine had never hit either of them before. When he got upset, he cried. “Kurt? Is that the whole, entire, not even a little bit skewed truth?”

Kurt nodded resolutely, and Daddy sighed. “Alright. You stay out here. Blaine and I are going to go back to the bedroom to handle this.” Standing, Daddy walked over to the chair with Blaine in it, offering his hand.

Blaine slowly unfurled himself from the chair, taking Daddy’s hand without any complaints and following him back to the bedroom. His tears had tapered off, although he continued to let out the occasional sob.

When Daddy got back to the bedroom, he sat down on the bed, Blaine in front of him. He was surprised to see Blaine beginning to undress himself.

“Hold up munchkin,” Daddy told him, putting one hand over Blaine’s fingers. “What happened out there?”

Chin trembling, Blaine whispered, “I hitted Kurt, an’ I got out of time out wifout permission. Sorry Daddy. I’ll ‘pologize to Kurt after I get spanked.” He returned to fumbling with his jeans.

“Just a second,” Noah told him.

Blaine’s eyes widened. Apparently, Daddy thought he needed something extra for this spanking. That wasn’t good. It didn’t matter though; he’d been naughty.

“You want me to get the brush?” he asked, voice shaky. Maybe it would be the spoon? Hitting was very very bad. Kurt got in a lot of trouble when he did it.

“Not yet. Why’d you hit him?”

Tears spilling down his cheeks, Blaine’s hands began twisting together as he whispered, “I got fustarated.” 

“Okay. ‘bout what?”

Blaine didn’t say anything, and Daddy gently patted at his bottom. “Come on munchkin; will you answer my questions without a spanking?”

“Kurt said you were going to cuddle wifout me,” Blaine whispered. Noah had to strain to hear him.

“And that’s why?” Daddy prompted.

Blaine nodded, “He said I was a bad boy, and you were gonna have cuddles wif him but not me.”

Noah closed his eyes, irritated with himself. Blaine was so rarely openly defiant that Daddy was kicking himself for not realizing that something was up when Blaine argued.

“‘m sorry Daddy!” Blaine whimpered, misunderstanding the expression on Daddy’s face. “I tell Kurt sorry too! I pwomise.”

Daddy pulled Blaine down into his lap, giving him a hug. “Daddy’s a dummy,” he admitted.

“Nu uh,” Blaine disagreed.

“Yeah,” Noah told him. “I should have listened to you better when I came out earlier. You were trying to tell me that Kurt was teasing you, weren’t you?”

“Still not okay to hit.”

“No, but I think it falls under mitigating factors,” Daddy played with Blaine’s curls.

Blaine smiled at that; Daddy had watched too much Law & Order last night. He shouldn’t object to a lighter punishment.

“I shouldn’t hit Kurt. Was very naughty.”

“You’re right,” Daddy agreed. “You are going to be punished for that, by the way. But, it was naughty for Kurt to tease you like that too.”

Blaine looked up at Daddy, “Kurt getting spanked too?” he asked. 

Daddy looked like he was mulling something over, and he finally said, “Maybe. But I think right now we need to deal with you Blaine Riley.”

While Blaine and Daddy were back in the bedroom discussing what was happening, Kurt was sitting on the couch, feeling wholly awful about his part in this. Daddy had been talking for a long time; that wasn’t good.

Hitting (or kicking) always meant getting a spanking. Kurt found that out a long time ago. And Daddy had always used the spoon for it too. Although Kurt had been in a bad mood, he hadn’t meant for Blaine to get spanked. Maybe get to sent to bed early, but that was it.

As Kurt was thinking this, Blaine slowly made his way through the living room, sniffling, as he went to the kitchen.

“Where’re you going?” Kurt whispered.

“Spoon,” Blaine whimpered back. He’d felt the spoon; it hurt. And it was going to hurt this time too.

Kurt watched Blaine walk into the kitchen, then he made a decision. Standing up and squaring his shoulder, he walked back to the bedroom.

“Daddy?” he said resolutely, when he entered the room.

“What’s wrong baby?” Daddy asked. He had a pretty good idea of why Kurt was back here, and Daddy was silently rejoicing that even in a bad mood, Kurt didn’t want Blaine to get punished too harshly.

Kurt stood in the doorway, all of his bravado faded as he twisted his hands together. “I-” he started, then stopped.

Blaine came in then, and Daddy decided to up the ante. “Did you want to watch Blaine get punished?” It wasn’t something that Noah always did, but it was sometimes an option. In a case like this, where Blaine’s behavior had directly negatively impacted Kurt, Daddy figured that it was only fair. Plus, he really wanted to think that Kurt wouldn’t be able to withstand watching Blaine get spanked with the spoon without speaking up.

Kurt mumbled something unintelligible, not looking at Daddy.

“Baby, I really need to finish up Blaine’s spanking so he can get to bed. Did you need something?”

Kurt looked up, teary eyed. “I maybe teased Blaine a little bit,” he admitted.

Daddy nodded at that. “A little?”

“Maybe a lot,” Kurt whispered, staring at the ground again.

Daddy scrubbed at his face with his hands, exhausted and wanting nothing more than to cuddle with his boys on the couch while they watched something mindless on television and ate take out straight from the containers.

“Why?”

“I hadda bad day,” Kurt explained.

Blaine had been standing between the two of them, holding the spoon tightly between both of his hands. He’d been quietly following the conversation, but when Kurt started really crying, he couldn’t help himself.

Crossing the room, he hugged Kurt tightly. “Is okay Kurt. I hadda bad day too,” he comforted. “I shouldn’t hit you. Even if you teased me.”

Now Daddy really wanted to not spank them. As he was considering that, he thought of something.

“Who wants to rewind?” 

Both of his boyfriends looked at him, and Noah explained.

“Look, I had a bad day too. You both deserve to be spanked, but I really don’t want to do it. So, one time only offer: if you both promise me that we’re not going to have any more problems tonight, we’ll go back to before anyone was in trouble.”

Kurt nodded fervently, elbowing Blaine when he saw the boy chewing on his lip pensively. 

“Is an excellent idea Daddy.”

“Blaine?” Daddy prodded, waiting for an answer from him.

“Hitting’s bad,” Blaine said softly, stomach twisting itself in knots. He broke the rules; spankings hurt, but he had been naughty.

Daddy nodded at him, “Hitting’s bad. So is teasing each other. We don’t do that stuff here. Everyone had a bad day; we all came home in bad moods. You shouldn’t have hit Kurt, but he shouldn’t have teased you, and I’d really like to leave it at that.”

Kurt was giving Blaine a look like Blaine was completely insane. Daddy had never done this before, and Kurt thought it was an excellent idea.

“Blaine,” he hissed, giving him a look. Slowly, Blaine nodded his assent.

“Okay, both of you come here,” Daddy instructed, waiting until they’d shuffled to stand in front of him. “This is a one time only thing. Do you both understand?” When they nodded, he continued, “If we have any more trouble tonight, there are going to be spankings. That means no whining, no fighting, and no me having to tell you to do something more than once. Because if I have to spank you, it’s going to be for everything from today. If you can both agree to that, then we’ll rewind.”

The boys nodded again, and Daddy said, “I want promises please.”

“I promise,” they chorused. 

Daddy stood up, pulling Kurt and Blaine to him. Hugging them tightly, he rested his head between their shoulders. Standing like that for a moment, Daddy finally straightened. 

“What do you guys want for dinner?” he asked, shooing them toward the living room.

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other, silently coming to an agreement. “You pick Daddy,” Kurt told him. 

They all sat down on the couch, and Daddy quickly ordered Korean food for dinner. While they were waiting for that, they cuddled together.

“You had bad day too?” Blaine asked Daddy, slipping his thumb in his mouth and relaxing against Daddy.

Noah nodded, feeling himself relax for the first time all day. As they waited for dinner, they each laid out what had happened to make it such a horrible day. 

Kurt had just had a run of the mill bad day. He’d overslept, been rained on briefly, realized he’d forgotten his cell phone at home, and just been grouchy.

Daddy had received a rejection notice for a short story he’d sent in for consideration to someone who was putting together an anthology. Then he’d come home to Blaine jumping on the bed. In hindsight, he’d blown that out of proportion. Noah tried to tell himself that it was inevitable that he’d make mistakes, but he felt even worse once Blaine started talking about his day.

Blaine slowly told them both about his bad grade, tensing a bit and not making eye contact with Daddy. When Noah didn’t immediately lecture him, he slowly raised his eyes to glance at Daddy, expecting to see disappointment.

Instead, Blaine found himself being looked at with tremendous sympathy by both of his boyfriends. Rather than making him feel better, he burst into tears and told them the entire story. How he hated his major. How he didn’t want to be a pharmacist, but his parents wanted him to, and he didn’t want to be a disappointment yet again.

Daddy looked completely stunned by all of this, and he simply hugged Blaine, rocking a little bit. Kurt, on the other hand, climbed over Noah so he could be on Blaine’s other side. Hugging him tightly, he whispered fiercely something that Daddy didn’t quite get. 

Whatever it was, Blaine’s tears slowly slowed down, finally stopping right before dinner arrived. They ate together in companionable silence, Blaine still nestled between the two of them.

Daddy sent Blaine to bed before them. He looked exhausted, and Daddy was not going through Blaine being sick again if he could help it. Plus, he was falling asleep on top of Kurt. Although Daddy (and Kurt) could carry Blaine fairly easily, it was a lot harder when he was asleep.

Once Blaine was in bed, Noah settled next to Kurt on the couch. Kurt nestled closely to Daddy, thinking.

“Baby,” Daddy finally interrupted his thoughts, “Stop worrying.” Leaning, Noah kissed the top of Kurt’s head. “Everything’s going to be fine.”

“But Blaine’s sad,” Kurt argued.

“We’re going to fix it,” Daddy explained.

“How?”

Daddy hadn’t figured that part out yet, so he simply squeezed Kurt harder and gave him another kiss. “We’re going to fix it,” he repeated.


End file.
